


Knowing He had Won

by InkFire_Scribe



Series: Lovebirds of Rivendell [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kissing, Pregnancy, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkFire_Scribe/pseuds/InkFire_Scribe
Summary: Elrond uses underhanded means to "persuade" his pregnant wife to come in out of the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_wiederkehr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/gifts).



There was a silence in the air, a silence like the whole Valley was holding its breath. The winter snows had come at last, covering the trees, paths, and bridges with a thick icing of white which concealed and changed the world around them. She caught a glimpse of Elrond turning to look at her, and smiled into his grey eyes, letting him know that all was well. The cold air was bracing, the fog of her breath hanging in the air like unspoken words. 

"Do you remember your first winter here?" he asked softly, and his warm, rich voice filled her so she shivered from the inside out. Celebrían smiled at her husband. 

"I remember. Clearly, so do you." She tried not to laugh as his cheeks flushed slightly pink, and reached out with her mind to touch his. It had taken some time to be able to do this, as her mother had always been able to, but it was easier now that they had spent enough time together. Enough, though, would never be enough for Celebrían. She loved him too much to ever be satisfied with how much time she had with him. Only eternity would satisfy her. 

_ A flurry of white, the bite of cold, the thump of snowballs hitting young, lithe bodies. The blush of cold across pale cheeks. Rose bushes bare of all but snow. The sight of Elrond's grey eyes, crinkling in a broad smile as he hefted a snowball. The shock on Erestor's face as it hit him. A chorus of elven laughter. _

Elrond was smiling long before the memory faded. Celebrían looked longingly out at the snow and sighed. As if he could sense the trend of her thoughts (and he probably could, even without Galadriel's gift for touching minds), the Healer put an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. His hand, warm in spite of the weather, pressed against the side of her swollen belly, now round and tight with the growing lives within. 

"Don't worry, my love. You'll have many winters here with our children." 

_ Our children. _

The words reverberated between them like an incantation, like something from a dream. 

_ Our children. _

"I know," she whispered, almost lost in the wonder and the beauty of those two words. "I'm just… a little impatient, I guess. Being unable to run or ride or even climb stairs… it draws the days into months, the weeks into years."

"You're ready to meet our children?" Elrond asked, and there was a teasing note to his words. Celebrían gave him a shove that was perhaps a little harder than she'd intended. He stumbled a little as she glared at him. 

"I'm ready to be able to see my feet again, O Wise One," she grumbled, trying and failing to scowl at him as he started to laugh. She did not appreciate being laughed at! Even if it was… maybe sort of a little bit funny. 

Celebrían could feel a smile creeping across her traitorous mouth, and Elrond's arms wound around her again, drawing her close to his body. His hands ran over her, tracing her outline from shoulders to hips, and the elleth shuddered, knowing what he was trying to do. It would be easier to be angry with him if he wasn't  _ succeeding _ . 

"Stoppit," she muttered, swatting ineffectively at his hands. 

"Why?" he murmured, and his breath was warm against her ear. She shivered, trying to push him away without really trying at all. He was warm and close and dangit but she  _ wanted _ him there. 

"Because I said so." There was no bite in the words, no strength. Whatever she was, she wasn't really angry with him anymore. It was hard to stay angry with him when he was like this. 

Elrond's lips captured hers and it was like his kiss set fire to her skin. She leaned against him, eager for more - no,  _ desperate _ for more. Then, suddenly, his lips were gone. Celebrían's eyes flew open and she stumbled a little. His hands caught her, but he was holding her at arm's length, his eyes twinkling as he backed toward the door. 

She realized in a flash what he was doing, and wished she could strike the smirk off his face. He was convincing her to come back inside!

"Cheater," she mumbled, following as she shivered, though not from the cold. Her fingers tangled with his, cool and possessive. Elrond only smiled, knowing he had won. 


End file.
